What if curiosity did kill the cat?
by iggycakes
Summary: Robin finds an oddity on the map. He, Supey and KF end up finding a creepy-looking mansion. KF goes missing. There's a creepy monster running around. They. Are. Trapped. What now?  Semi-horror
1. Trapped

**Author's Notes:**

'sup peeps! I'm going to try something here. Yes, a _multi-chapter semi-horror _Young Justice fanfic. I've been playing around with his idea for a few weeks now (ever since I watch Hetaoni, actually) and I wanted to try it out. Mind you, I am a total _wimp _when it comes to horror. I can't handle it for _shit, _but… I wanted to try to write this anyway.

Basically, I want to lock up a bunch of YJ peeps in a mansion they can't escape with a creepy monster and attempt to write something that will eventually become a total emotional roller coaster. Wish me luck, haha.

(Another thing, I plan on making this fic cross over with the Young Justice comic book—the mansion they are trapped just _happens _to be a loop in the space-time continuum, which is the perfect excuse to make a crossover. You can expect Kon, Tim, Bart and the rest to show up eventually)

Pairing-wise, I have nothing in mind yet. I'm going with the flow here, so yeah. Enjoy and review guys.

(yes, this is _slightly _based off Hetaoni-but not by much, i'm just borrowing the setting-and yes, i know Hetaoni is based off Aooni-)

* * *

><p><strong>What if curiosity did kill the cat?<strong>

-0-

**Chapter One: Trapped**

-0-

Robin was sitting in the batcave alone with the computer. Alfred was upstairs preparing dinner and Bruce—well Batman, was on a mission with Justice League. The Boy Wonder had just come back from a patrol and was now staring at Gotham's map on the bat-computer without much interest. He was _this _close to getting up and going off to train the gym. He would just have to tell Alfred he was coming upstairs, but then… What was that? There was a blank towards the bottom right on the screen; a few miles off the borders of Gotham city. Why was there a _blank? _It was just _black. _It was as if that place didn't exist. Robin raised a brow, intrigued. Why wasn't anything coming up on the map? He checked, zoomed in. It was still black. As far as he knew, there should be a forest there. Why weren't treescoming up on the map? What was the meaning of this empty space? He should check it out. Just a quick recon mission. No biggie. If there was a problem, he'd contact someone. It probably wasn't a big deal. Maybe it was just a glitch, but Robin was bored and curious.

Alright, but maybe he could call Wally just to have some back-up. "Wally, you free?" He said, taking out his phone and speed-dialling his best friend.

"_Albays. Wahshup?" _The speedster replied. Robin could tell he was eating. Hard not to.

"Something possibly fun. Meet me southeast of Gotham City. Just beyond the border."

Wally swallowed. _"Gotcha."_

-0-

Half an hour later, Kid Flash _finally _showed up. Robin had his knuckles on his waist and glared at his friend from under the mask. "You're _late!_"

"We never settled on a _time, _dude. Quit complaining. Besides, I brought Supey." KF pointed at the clone who was catching up behind him. "He looked bored so I made him come. So what are we looking at?"

Robin sighed, taking out his computer-thingy and running scans on the mansion before them from the outside. He got _nothing. _According to his tech, none of the patch of land they were standing on even _existed _in the first place. That was just weird and completely impossible. They were _there. _How could the computer say it doesn't exist?

Supey was looking over Rob's shoulder curiously. "It's red."

"Yeah and red isn't good. I can't run any scans here. This place isn't supposed to exist."

Wally sped over to the Boy Wonder's side. "Really? Maybe your toy is broken, Rob. I'm going in ahead then to check things out."

"Wally, wait it might be—! Damnit, he's gone already." Robin put his comp away and started walking. "Come on Supey. We should catch up to him before the idiot does anything horrifically stupid."

On sight, the mansion looked it was four stories high. From the windows hanging right above the ground, Robin also assumed there was a basement. He and Supey walked inside into a long corridor stretching to their left and their right. Long stairs stood in front of them and another hallway stretched beyond as well. The place was _huge, _but it was barely furnished. Supey's face scrunched up in discomfort. Something didn't feel right. Robin felt it too. There was something _dry _about the atmosphere. It felt cold, empty and utterly desolate. Robin tried to the scan the place again, but to no avail. He got nothing but static.

"I don't like this place,"

If it were any other occasion, Robin would crack joke, but he couldn't. Superboy was right. There was _definitely _something off about this place. They had to find Wally and fast. "We have to look for Wally. I'll check the first floor. You go upstairs."

Supey frowned. He didn't like being told what to do, but more than that… "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think it's safe to split up?" Supey shrugged.

"Yeah…?" Robin hesitated. He didn't usually do that, but he did. "Look, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Right." Superboy breathed. He had super strength and Robin was strong despite his humanity. They'd be fine on their own. "Meet back here?"

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Fifteen minutes, alright?"

The clone nodded and headed up stairs. Robin watched him for a moment before going down the first hallway on this right. The place was really _bare. _There was barely any furniture. There were zero paintings on the wall. No fancy carpet. No empty knight armour. No plants. No gorgeous lanterns. The windows didn't even have curtains. It wasn't like Robin was expecting every mansion to be as beautiful as the Wayne Manor, but this… _this _was ridiculous. There was literally nothing—What was that?

Robin turned around. He could have sworn he heard something. A strong thud. Footsteps? The Boy Wonder looked around. There weren't any vents. He clicked his tongue, taking out his bat-grapple and grappling the ceiling. He hung there upside down like a bat.

The footsteps got louder. Something was coming down the hallway. It was a… a shadow? What… what was that? An alien? It looked like a burnt teletubbie. Oh… oh god… The thing looked up. It looked up and stared _directly _at Robin with the scariest look the Boy Wonder had ever seen. This was coming from someone who fought with Two-Face and Joker _countless _times. But there was a difference here. Joker was _insane. _And Two-Face was… well, also insane, but in a completely different way. This alien… thing… It just stared at him the same way a baby would. With a strange kind of interest and curiosity. Just add the thirst.

The Boy Wonder froze for a whole second before regaining composure. It was just a more-than-creepy-monster. No _biggie. _

Robin reached in the back of his utility belt and threw a few mini-robin-bombs at the monster. No effect. The thing wasn't even fazed. Shit. Bad news. The acrobat swung from the ceiling to the thing's shoulders and tried spraying knockout gas in its eyes. Nothing again. The alien grabbed his legs and threw him across the hallway into the next room.

The Boy Wonder coughed out blood and got up. The thing was running towards him with speed something that huge shouldn't have. Shit, shit, shit, damn. Robin took out his extendable staff and charged for the monster, pressing a button in attempts to electrocute it. It seemed to affect it slightly, but in a moment, the thing grunted and pulled the staff out. "W-what?"

"nO eScApE!"

The next moment, Robin was flung down the hallway again. "O_kaaaay, _the direct approach is definitely not working here." He mumbled to himself. The Boy Wonder ran through options in this head. All of which included running away, finding Supey and/or Wally and getting the _hell _out of there.

He grappled the ceiling again and flew over the monster, running down the hall, then up the stairs. The sound of footsteps faded. Robin paused for a moment to listen more carefully. It was silent again. It looked like the thing wasn't going to follow him up. What the hell was that? He sighed, scratching his head before looking around.

"Supey? KF?" He shouted down the hall. The empty air answered him. "Damnit."

Robin checked all the rooms on the floor. He was starting to panic. Where did Supey go? Where was KF? Why couldn't he hear anything? What was _up _with this place? It wasn't normal. None of this was normal. What was he so scared about? Robin shrugged and rubbed his shoulders trying to get rid of the chills. Maybe he had just missed Superboy on his way downstairs. Maybe the clone had already found KF and was waiting for him at the front door. The Boy Wonder kept his thoughts optimistic as he slowly descended from the stairs. The weird alien wasn't anywhere to be seen…

"Supey!" Without thinking, the acrobat leaped towards the clone, hanging at his neck happily. "Didn't find KF?"

Superboy shook his head. "I went all the way upstairs too. I didn't find anyone."

"That's weird." Robin released Supey and stood beside him, crossing his arms. "You have super hearing. Can't you _hear _him?"

The clone made a complicated face and rubbed his temple. "I can't hear anything." When Robin gave him a look, Supey continued. "I can't _super _hear anything."

Wait, was Supey saying that the whole mansion was just completely _silent_? Or… Or maybe, just maybe… could it be something else? Robin had a theory forming in his mind, but he wasn't sure yet. He couldn't be sure until he tested it. But he could do that later. The Boy Wonder took it cell phone. No signal. Figures. "Come on Supey, we _have _to find KF."

Robin walked ahead up the stairs, the clone following directly behind him. "Say, you didn't happen to run into anything did you?"

"No,"

Robin shrugged. "Keep your guard up. There was a monster here earlier."

"A monster?"

"Not sure _what _it was, but _nothing _worked on it." The Boy Wonder bit his bottom lip.

The two of them checked all the rooms on the floor again. Still nothing. There was no sign of life anywhere. It was starting to get _really _eerie. Back in the halls again, Supey looked out the window. It was dark outside. Had night fallen already? That didn't make any sense. It was early in the afternoon when they had gone inside the mansion. It couldn't possibly look _this _late outside. Confused, he tapped Rob's shoulder and pointed outside. The Boy Wonder looked and made the same confused look. "What time is it?"

He took his cellphone out. Still no signal and… 3PM? Robin blinked and looked outside. It looked like it was nearly midnight out there. Then how? "Okay, this is getting a little too weird."

Superboy remained silent as Robin continued to lead the way. They checked the upper floors. Most of the doors were locked. They tried knocking and calling for Wally, but nothing. There wasn't a sound. In this situation, the Boy Wonder would have preferred facing that monster again.

Exhausted from their endless turns around the mansion, the two settled in one of the rooms on the second floor. There was a fireplace and, oddly enough, a fire lit. There were crumbs on the table and several other traces of life. Someone had been there earlier. An hour, at most, ago. Supey picked up a wrapper from the floor. It was an energy bar. KF must have been there. But where was he now and how come they haven't run into him yet? Why wasn't there _any _sign of him anywhere else?

"What's going on?" Superboy asked, taking one of the seats at the long table. Robin stood in front of the fire.

"Maybe… Just _maybe, _we're in hole in the space-time continuum."

"Right,"

"It's a theory."

"How likely?"

"Right now? Really likely." The Boy Wonder shrugged, sitting sideways on the seat beside Superboy's. "I actually can't think of any other possibility. Maybe _that's _why we can't find KF. Maybe, because he went in before us, he's traveling on a completely different timeline. If we stay still, there's a higher chance we'll run into him. I hope."

Superboy didn't look like he really understood the idea. "Or, he could have left already."

Robin blinked. Now how the _fuck _did he not think of that possibility yet? "True," He stood up. "Come on, let's go check outside. Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Didn't think of it,"

The Boy Wonder regained his usual optimism. The two headed back downstairs to the front door. Robin almost _ran _for the door. His hands reached the knob. He twisted it. Pulled it. The door clicked. Rob pulled it harder. The door shook. What? He pulled it again, again, again, again, again, again, and again. It wouldn't open. Why? How… What the hell?

"The door won't open." Robin announced. "It won't… open…"

Superboy frowned. "Move out of the way. I'll break it."

The Boy Wonder skipped out of Supey's way as the clone lunged forward towards the door. Robin expected smoke and a boom, but nothing. The door was still there. This time, Supey was surprised. "Ouch."

"Ouch?" Rob repeated. "What do you mean 'ouch'?"

"It hurt."

They both stared at each other. That's when it finally hit Robin. Hard. Like an epiphany. "Your powers. They don't work here."

"What?"

"That's why you can't hear anything. That's why you can't break the door. Well, with your body mass, the door _still _should have broken… but either way, that lunge shouldn't have hurt you Supey."

"Let me get this straight," Superboy finally looked like he understood _exactly _what was happening. "We're stuck in a mansion with a monster only _you've _seen so far with no way out and _I _can't even use super strength?"

"That does sound like our situation…" Robin bit his lip again. "We can try the windows. It's just glass."

Or maybe it _wasn't _just glass. No matter how many times the two of them tried to destroy the windows, nothing. They didn't break. They showed no signs of breaking either. It was completely and utterly futile. "That's it. We're _really _trapped in here."

Superboy's stomach growled. "Without food either."

They both sat by the front door, wondering what to do. Or at least, Robin was trying to figure out what to do. First, he had to stay calm. That's one of the first things Batman ever thought him. If he panicked, he would accomplish nothing. So Robin took a deep breath and thought things over. But nothing. He couldn't think of _anything. _

He took his cellphone out again 3:15PM. Once again, that made absolutely no sense at all. He and Supey must have been running around like idiots for at least three hours. How could only fifteen minutes have passed?

That's when they heard a crash down the hall. Superboy and Robin stood up immediately alert. It was coming from the kitchen.

"Roy!" Robin exclaimed as he burst into the room.

There was Roy Harper in his Red Arrow outfit fighting the burnt teletubbie. At seeing Rob and Supey, he stopped for a moment. "You two!" He exclaimed, but was cut off by the monster's attack. He clicked his tongue and dodged, knocking down the table and using it as a shield before hitting the alien with a few arrows.

Robin expected it to do _nothing, _but it worked. The monster groaned and vanished into thin air. Supey watched it in completely awe. Rob ran over to Red. "Are you okay?"

The older teenager frowned. "Am _I _okay? What about you two!" He stood up and put his bow away. "You guys have been missing for _four whole days. _Everyone's worried about you!"

Robin's eyes widened from under the mask. "What did you just say?"

"Like I said, you two have…"

"_Four days_?" Robin repeated. "But how could that _be_? It felt like a few hours, not… not days!"

"_Huh?_ What are you saying, Robin?" Red Arrow crossed his arms, looking at the smaller boy with an incredulous look. "You, Superboy and Kid Flash haven't been seen in days. Everyone was worried. Batman sent out a search team. I was looking on the outskirts of Gotham when I saw the mansion and… Oh yeah, where _is _Kid anyway?"

Superboy walked over towards them. "We can't find him."

Robin stared at the floor. He was doing some quick math. It must have been around 2:30PM when he, Superboy and Kid Flash arrived at the mansion. According to his phone, it's only been 45 minutes, which was completely impossible, but if he believed it then… "Spee—I mean, Red Arrow…"

"What is it?"

"When did you get here?"

"Huh? Around 6PM, I guess."

"What day?"

"Well, Tuesday."

Very complicated equations ran through Rob's mind. It hurt. He wished his computer would work, but he still got nothing but static. He'd had to run these calculations with his mind alone. But still. What was he expecting? Some kind of _logic _in the way time worked in this mansion? Robin wasn't going to find anything. Everything that was _supposed _to be true became a lie here. If KF had gone inside only two or three minutes before he and Superboy, how much time had passed for _him_ then?

Knowing the speedster, KF would have made several rounds of the place before he and Supey even reached the door.

In that case, just how long was KF trapped in here?

Robin found himself losing composure. He swallowed hard. "We have to find Wally"


	2. Crossover

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if this might be boring. I'm trying to slowly build up to something here. I think. I hope. Things are getting get a little more interesting next chapter. I think. I hope. Er, I promise! I'm actually still not quite sure what I'm doing with the story here, so bear with me.

I'm almost done introducing the whole premise of this fic, so the next chapter is probably going to get longer. Pairing-wise, I don't have anything really fixed in mind yet- but Tim/Kon is definitely happening. Expect alternations between Supey/Dick and Wally/Dick because I'm honestly in love with both these ships.

* * *

><p><strong>What if Curiosity did kill the Cat?<strong>

-0-

**Chapter Two: Crossover**

-0-

Kid Flash was trying to figure out where he was. Or rather, he was trying to _remember _where he was. His head hurt. Did he smack himself into a wall and get concussed or something? Ouch, damnit. He got and looked around the humbly furnished square room. A couple of bookshelves in one corner. A black carpet. A few couches. A table. White floors. White ceiling. White walls. Well, _someone _had some kind of weird monochrome fetish.

The speedster vaguely remembered how he got there. Robin called him while he was at Roy's and then they came here. Here? It… It was a mansion right? No wait, wasn't Supey with them too? KF rubbed his throbbing forehead. He was missing something thing. Definitely. Grumble.

_And _he was hungry. He opened the compartment around his wrist, but there was nothing there. No food? Was this the Bialyan Desert incident all over again or something? Though, this wasn't exactly the same kind of memory loss.

"I guess I should look around first."

KF was sure of at least one thing: He didn't come here alone. "I have to find the others,"

-0-

Supey, Robin and Red Arrow found shelter in the room with the fireplace once again to discuss their current situation and fill in some of the gaps. According to Red, the three of them (KF, Supey and Rob) were gone for four days. Red had been the first one to notice with Batman out on a JLA mission and all. KF was supposed to come over and, when the speedster didn't show up, Red Arrow tried to call him.

"He said _you _found something interesting and that he'd come over later. I didn't bother asking where it was he was going exactly, but I did figure it was around Gotham." He explained.

Something didn't ring right with Robin, but he ignored the feeling. "So, when KF never showed up, what did you do?"

"I thought he might have just bailed on me, so I went out for a patrol. That's when Superman found me and asked if I knew where you guys were."

At hearing Superman's name, Supey showed interest for a moment. "Did he ask about me?"

"Uh, yeah… He did." Red Arrow affirmed before continuing. "I told them that KF called me a few hours beforehand but that I hadn't seen any of you. Batman didn't actually call out for search until two days later."

"All I can think is that time doesn't flow normally in this space. Our _own _sense of time doesn't seem to be working either because Supey and I have been here for something that felt like at least a few hours, but the time…" Robin took his cellphone out. "Well, according to my phone, it's only been about an hour and a half."

Superboy raised his hand.

Robin giggled. "Dude, we're not in a classroom."

The clone lowered it and shrugged. "The monster earlier… How did you kill it?"

Yeah, that _definitely _was another issue. "When I fought it, nothing worked." Robin added.

Red Arrow then made a low 'oh' sound. He quickly took out his phone and stared at the time. 8PM. Robin was right. The flow of time was _completely _messed up here. He clicked his tongue, putting away his phone and looking at Rob seriously. "That was actually my third time running into that monster. The first time, I couldn't damage it at all, so I ran away. There's a bathroom on the first floor with a whole wall of energy drinks. After I drank it, I was able to damage the… What _is _that thing anyway?"

Robin tried his computer again. Still static. "No idea yet, but I don't think it's an android. Did it disappear like that the other time you defeated it?"

Red nodded.

"Maybe it's a ghost then?" Superboy tried.

"Maybe,"

Silence hung in the air. Robin went over possible plans in his mind. He wasn't good at this. Some _leader _he was. Ugh. He shrugged. The Boy Wonder found himself in _much _more difficult situations before. What made this any different? It was just a creepy haunted mansion they couldn't escape from. But, wait a second. It's not like they had checked _all _the rooms yet. There were plenty of locked rooms they haven't investigated yet. All they needed were keys. Maybe there was another exit somewhere else besides the front entrance. Also, from what Red Arrow just said, they know knew how to deal with the monster. Everything wasn't futile just yet.

"Did you bring some of those energy drinks with you, Red Arrow?" Robin asked.

The older teenager nodded. "Yeah, just in case." He took them out and handed one each to Rob and Supey. "You'll have to drink all of it, just saying."

The other two nodded and gulped down the drink. Superboy's face scrunched up in disgust. Robin felt like throwing up. "Disgusting," The clone muttered, throwing the can across the room. It crashed and made dent in the wall.

Robin smiled. "I guess that means your super strength is working again." He swallowed the awful taste and took out a batarang. It was glowing. Great, so the drink had some sort of magical properties. The Boy Wonder found himself worrying for KF again. This _definitely _wasn't the kind of place the speedster would want to find himself alone in. "Alright, I suggest we rest a bit here. We'll take turns keeping guard and look for way out and KF in the morning."

Red Arrow made a face that said 'who died and made you boss?' but acquiesced anyway. "I'll stay up first. You two have been here longer."

The Boy Wonder yawned in cue. "Wake me up later then, Red." He stretched his arms up and turned towards Supey. "Hey, drag the chair closer."

The clone cocked his head to the side slightly, moving his chair closer to Robin's. "Yeah?"

Robin closed his eyes at ease and leaned on the bigger boy's shoulder. "There, comfortable."

-0-

What seemed like _at least _two hours must have passed by when a loud _thud _made Red Arrow jump off his chair. What was that? The archer kept his bow ready and approached the door. Footsteps were coming down the hall. Several footsteps, it seemed. He pressed his ear against the wood to hear more clearly.

"There are three of them." Superboy whispered from the table. The clone was glad for super hearing again. He could hear the trio clearly.

"_Impulse, you go check that room ahead,"_ said one of the voices. Superboy nudged Robin awake. "Red Arrow, get away from the door. They're coming."

The archer moved back and prepared his bow. The Boy Wonder rubbed his eyes, groaning slightly as he forced himself awake. "What's going on?"

A tiny speedster had come in and closed the door behind him before Robin had fully awoken. It was a small boy. He probably wasn't any older than Rob either. Bouncy brown hair and golden eyes scanned all three of them in seconds. He ran circles around the room several times, annoying the shit out of Supey. "_Whoa_!" The intruder looked up at Superboy. "_Weeeeeird_!"

A few seconds later, two other people walked into the room. Red Arrow shot at the taller of the two by instinct, but he deflected it. The archer lowered his bow and stared at the new intruders, his mind _barely _comprehending what the hell was going on. The taller of the two wore the "S" on his chest and the other shorter boy had the same "R" Robin had on his uniform. Superboy and Robin stared at their counterparts trying to understand.

The speedster ran back to his friends' side.

Red Arrow was the first to speak. "Superboy? Robin?"

No one was sure exactly how to reply.

"I am _officially _whelmed." Robin made a flip over the table and ran over to his counterpart in red, yellow in green. "Who _are _you?"

The green-clad Robin narrowed his eyes. "I could say the same to _you._"

Meanwhile, the Super in an actual suit flew over to Superboy who had his arms crossed, glaring at _his _counterpart. "You can fly?"

The flying Supey grinned. "Can't you?"

The other Super growled, attempting to control his anger.

The speedster had run over to Red Arrow's side with a bright grin on his face. "So who are you guys anyway? I'm Impulse, by the way."

"Never heard of you." The archer looked down at the boy. "I'm Red Arrow."

Impulse cocked his head and ran a circle around the much taller teenager. "Roy Harper? I thought you were Arsenal now."

"What?"

Robin and, uh, the other Robin were having the same problem. They had retreated into the corner of the room and talked as quietly as possible. The black-Robin didn't know what to make of this situation. The green-Robin was less confused. He, his Superboy and Impulse had come to this mansion knowing what to expect. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

The black-Robin gaped. "How did you—!"

"Because I'm Robin too," The green-Robin replied. "From the sounds of it, you're _not _me… so which Robin are you?"

"Which?" The black-Robin raised a brow. "I'm the _only _Robin."

That was settled then. This Robin was Dick Grayson, the first Robin. But something was off. The green-Robin had never seen that uniform before. Did that mean that this Dick was not only from another timeline, but from another dimension too? "You're Dick Grayson."

Dick almost stumbled backwards. "_Okaay, _now I'm maybe just a little disturbed. Heavy on the dis. How—Oh, right. Parallel dimensions." He sighed. "So what? There is more than one Robin in your world? I fail to see how that would work. And besides, who are _you _in the first place?"

The green-Robin had to admit it was beyond weird standing in front of a Dick who was obviously younger and less experienced than he was. And yet, it was still the chatty and charming Dick he had always seen as big brother. He smiled and put his hand out. "Tim Drake. The _third _Robin. I took up your mantle after I figured out both your and Batman's identity."

"Took my mantle, but…"

"You went solo and the second Robin…" Tim stopped himself from saying any more. "I probably shouldn't tell you what happens."

Dick shrugged, accepting Tim's hand. "Well, I guess _nothing's _impossible so I'll believe you. Why are you _here _though?"

"This mansion and the area around it aren't supposed to exist. I investigated it a little and found that it was a hole in the space-time continuum but…"

"But?"

"Adults can't find this place. They are also completely blind to the fact that it comes up as a blank on the map. I took my team here to investigate and now… well, now we're trapped and I assume you guys are trapped as well."

If adults couldn't find this place, then it will _definitely _be a _long _while before anyone finds them. They would either have to escape themselves somehow _or _find a way to contact the outside world. But then again, considering how bogus space worked in this mansion, Dick doubted it would be very easy. The circus boy brought up his computer again. Tim gaped at it, surprised for a second before remembering that _this _Dick was from a completely different dimension and timeline. "Damnit, it's still not working."

"Let me see," Tim suggested. He fiddled with a few things and in moments, the machine worked again. "There we go."

"Whoa Timmy!" Dick immediately proceeded to mapping out the mansion according to what he and Supey had investigated early. "Could it be that you're better with tech than I am?"

Tim smiled. "Maybe,"

Impulse sped over to the two Robins. "Hey, the Supeys are kind of destroying each other over there."

Tim and Dick turned around. Dick's Superboy was trying desperately to land a punch on Tim's Superboy who continuously dodged and deflected the attacks. Red Arrow was trying to stand between them and calm them down, but nothing worked.

The green Robin frowned. "Damnit Kon, _stop that_!"

The red/blue clad Superboy turned towards his leader and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I was just playing."

Dick ran over to the other Superboy and held him back. "Whoa, big guy."

"He can fly…" The nameless Superboy bit his lips. "That's not fair."

Red Arrow sighed. "You know what I think? I think we all ought to sit down and talk about this."

Everyone (except for Impulse who refused to sit down) took a chair at the table. Tim took the lead. "I think we both figured out that we aren't from the same worlds." The rest of the gang nodded. Impulse had run over to the bookshelf, stealing a sketchbook and using it make pretty illustrations of the situation. "Impulse, Superboy and I were the only ones to go inside the mansion from my dimension. I left the rest of team to investigate outside. We've been here for about a day now, I believe. We can't be too sure considering the flow of time in this place."

Robin went next and explained everything that had happened to them up until now. Red Arrow did the same thing. Superboy didn't look very happy. It didn't take a psychic to know why. Dick looked across the table to the Tim's Superboy. _He _looked like a completely different person; funky 90s cut, cocky smile, an actual super suit. "Are you Superman's clone too?"

The other Superboy nodded. "Yeah,"

The t-shit/jeans Superboy almost snarled. "How can you fly?"

"Tactile Telekinesis,"

"Alright you two, keep the animosity away." Tim rubbed his temple. "And Impulse, will you _stop _with the drawings?"

Impulse grinned and stopped, running over to take the free seat beside Red Arrow. "So then, Wally's here too?"

"_Our _Wally is, at least." Dick corrected. "We haven't been able to find him."

"You know, I just thought of—Shit!"

Before Red Arrow could finish his sentence, there was another loud thud followed by quick footsteps. It was the monster again. Everyone took their stances as the monster charged inside. Red attacked first, shooting the thing with three arrows. The two Superboys lunged in afterwards, although it seemed like they competing with _each other _more than trying to defeat the enemy. The black-Robin was using his computer to run some scans.

"Impulse! Try making a tornado around it! Super—uh—boys! Get away from there!" The green-Robin shouted. He shot a glance at the other Robin and they nodded at each other.

The speedster put his goggles on and started his run. The Superboys backed off. Red Arrow joined up the black-Robin. "This brings me back to what I was supposed to say earlier."

Dick was typing away furiously. "Don't you think we ought to save the conversations for later?"

"Just saying that it might get a little confusing with…"

"I mean the _other _Superboy, Kon! Damn it!" Tim took out his staff. "Impulse! Stop running!"

The monster was dizzy for a few moments allowing the green-Robin to attack. "Hey Robin, finished running that scan?"

"Done!" Dick exclaimed.

Red Arrow nodded and shot a few arrows, dealing the final hit. The monster made that terrible groan again and dissipated. "As I saying, don't you think it's going to get confusing with _two _Superboys and _two _Robins around?"

"Oh," Tim and Dick looked at each other, realizing how that _would _pose a problem. The t-shirt/jeans Superboy refused to look at the other Superboy entirely.

Impulse propped himself on the table. "Why don't we just call each other by our _real _names then?"

The super suit-wearing Superboy and Red Arrow had no objections. The other Superboy shrugged. The Robins, on the other hand, were more reluctant to revealing their secret identities. "Batman would kill us," They said in unison.

Superboy jealously glanced over to Kon. "How is it that you have a name _and _can fly?"

Kon had no idea how to answer that, so he turned to Tim who, in turn, turned to Dick. "We broke Superboy out of Cadmus not very long ago and we… Well, there hasn't been the time to really think of a name for him."

Roy was beginning to get a headache from everything. "Look, I really don't care about this whole different dimensions crap. Can we _just _find Wally and get out of this place? If _you two, _want to play mystery boys then _fine, _but we really ought to find a way to communicate here."

Dick sighed. "Roy's right"

Tim looked over to his counterpart. "But…"

"The masks stay on. If _he _doesn't want to reveal his identity, then you all just need to call me 'Dick'."

Roy laughed. "Is that supposed to be a joke, kid?"

"Aw, come on Roy, I tell you my name and _you _think it's a joke? That's cruel almost."

Impulse got off his seat and ran over to the nameless Supey's side. "So I'm Bart, he's Roy, Rob's still Rob, that Rob's Dick, Kon is Kon and…" He looked up at Supey. "What are we calling him?"

Supey resisted the urge to grab the little urchin and rattle him up. Well, actually, he didn't resist the urge. He _really _was about to strangle the speedster, but something right then happened that stopped all conversation short.

"Supey's Supey, of course."

Dick turned his head towards the open door where Wally now stood. It took him five seconds to process his figure standing there and another half second to jump over the table and hug his best friend. "You're safe! You're alive! You're…"

Wally laughed. "No biggie."

"Dude, you're _bleeding. _Why is there so much blood? Shouldn't your metabolism…?"

The ginger-head speedster laughed weakly, his vision fading. "I couldn't… Sorry…."

"Wally? Damnit, don't you faint on me—!"

-0-

_To be continued…_

(End notes: Sorry Wally. Really. Orz.)


	3. Confessions

**Author's Notes:**

Drama and stuff! This chapter is slightly longer than the other two because we're finally getting into the bulk of the story. Yay! A lot of this was pure spur of the moment, as I am trying to write something of an emotional roller coaster. It'd be nice if you guys could let me know if it's working or not. Haha! Just kidding not really… maybe…

Say hello to a lot of space-time continuum and parallel worlds crap!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Curiosity did kill the Cat?<strong>

-0-

**Chapter Three: Confessions**

-0-

In dire situations, you had to somehow make the best of yourself. Then again, when you're a superhero, when _aren't _you in a dire situation? That's what Tim continued to tell himself as time soon became a completely trivial thing in his mind. He had to disregard time entirely until they could find a way to restore its flow in this space. The Third Boy Wonder was out in the hallway, leaning on the window sill staring out into the outside world. The sun was rising, painting the whole area in morbid red colours. Sunrises usually soothed his mind. Now, it was just making things worst. They were _so _close to the outside and yet, they couldn't get out. Tim ran his palm down the glass. He had left Supergirl, Arrowette and Secret out there just in case. He knew the girls would be able to handle the situation if anything should happen, but… but Tim was so unsure of himself all of sudden.

He had _known _this place was dangerous, but curiosity got the better of him. What was this place? Why couldn't adults see it? What was that monster they keep encountering? As scared as Tim was for everyone's safety, he was also _dying _to solve this whole ordeal. His curiosity made him feel guilty.

"Someone's looking glum,"

"Kon…" Tim looked down and shrugged. "I don't mean to be, sorry."

Kon-El, Superboy from _his _dimension, emerged from the shelter room to join his friend. He smiled and leaned back on wall by Tim's side. "I'm sure Cassie and rest are fine."

"I know, but…" The Boy Wonder bit his lip. "There's just so much we didn't… I mean, that _I _didn't know. I thought we had come prepared and now Wally's…"

"Hey, _none _of that is your fault, Robin. _No one _could blame you for this. You don't have to shoulder everything by yourself, you know."

"Kon, we have _no _access to food. Dick and I have done our best to stabilize Wally's condition, but we _need _first aid. We have no idea when that monster is going to come back and if we can continue to defeat it that way we—! K-kon?"

"Just shut up, will you?" Superboy grabbed the other boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Calm down. We've gone through worst."

_We've gone through worst. _Everyone seemed to be saying that as if it were a prayer. Have they _really _gone through worst? Tim was finding it all so hard to remember. He tried to take deep breaths, burying his face in the other hero's chest. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Kon comforted him, running his fingers through Tim's hair softly. "Why?"

"My name," Tim looked up at the other boy. "You want to know it, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Rob. More than you know."

"Then…"

"But I've decided to wait until you tell me by your own will, Rob. So don't worry, alright?"

"Thank you, Kon."

The two lovebirds stared at each other as they stood there in the middle of hall, more vulnerable than ever. Kon leaned forward. Tim had no objections.

Bart had other news for them.

"_Sorry to interrupt!_" The speedster came to an abrupt stop right before them. His brown hair in completely disarray. Although he was seemingly standing in place, the little speedster was still vibrating. Excited? Not so much. Bart looked more panicked than excited. _Yes. _Panicked. "We have to run. Like fast. Like now. Like now _and _fast. We need a new shelter room. Roy is… Roy was… He… He sent me ahead to tell you guys. We have no time none, none, none, so, go come _on!"_

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Bart?"

"Whoa!"

Bart had no time to waste listening to Tim's questions. He grabbed both his leader and Superboy by the wrist and vibrated through the shelter room door.

Wally was spread out on the carpet, sleeping. Dick was looking over him. The other Superboy was looking over the both of them from a seat on the table. Bart looked like a cat on a mission, a mission for a speedy and safe escape. _Nothing _was going to stop him. Roy had told him he couldn't afford any mistakes. No thinking back. He had to just go with it. It was weird, yes. Bart felt like he was carrying a responsibility on his back. It was _really _weird. But then, it was either that or _more _death. Death was not an option. It never was. Never will.

The speedster let go of Kon and Tim. "We have to find a new shelter and _quick._"

-0-

Dick hated himself _so much right now. _He hated himself from the moment he saw Wally's injuries. What happened to him? _What could have happened to him_? He wanted to ask so badly, but he had to let Wally rest. The speedster _tried _to strike up a conversation, but Dick shushed him. You can tell me later. Dick said. Just sleep now. He assured. Everything is going to be okay. He hoped._ They've been through worst, right?_

The Boy Wonder felt like crying, but he didn't. He had to keep his emotions in check, just the way Batman taught him. He couldn't crumble yet. He had to stay firm and strong. _He _was the one who led Supey and Wally here. He had to take the responsibility for it.

Dick knew Tim was probably thinking the same thing. In his eyes, the two of them had just met, but for some reason, Dick felt like he knew and could trust Tim. He couldn't explain the feeling. The thought really just _clicked _in his mind naturally.

"Rob…?" Wally opened his eyes and muttered faintly under his breath.

"Wally… I…." Dick looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"No… I'm the one who's sorry. You…" The ginger head brought his hand up to stroke Dick's cheek. He laughed weakly and smile. "Thank god, you're real."

"Of course I'm real, you dork." Dick tried a laugh too.

"You don't understand, _Dick._"

"Wally! My name… How did you—?"

The speedster closed his eyes again. "Damnit, everything hurts. Agh… I'm really sorry, Dick. I'll make things better. I promise. Then, you won't have to suffer. It won't happen again. I won't let you die."

_Let me die? _Dick's eyes widened. "What are you—?"

It was then that Bart came bursting into the room with the most urgent look on his face.

Earlier, after Tim and Dick managed to stop the bleeding from Wally's injuries, Roy and Bart were sent out to patrol around the mansion. Bart was fast and Roy was stealthy. Sure, the Robins would have been a good stealth choice, but they couldn't stand their ground against the alien as well as Roy could. Tim _did _recommend that they try _running _from the monster should they encounter it, but…

"What happened to Roy?" Supey was first to ask the question.

Bart looked conflicted. "I…I'll explain later. We have to run first."

"Look, Bart, I understand you're urgent, but we don't have anywhere else to go!" Tim pointed out.

The speedster turned to his cousin. "Roy said… Roy said Wally would know."

Wally shrugged and got up (with Dick's help), holding his left side. "Yeah, I do know."

Dick couldn't hide the fact that he was surprise. "But how…?"

At that moment, an ear-splitting scream filled everyone's ears. _Roy. _It was Roy. No doubt about that. Dick shivered. What happened to him? What was going on?

A pounding headache struck him. It felt like something or _someone _was breaking into his mind. It burned. Dick thought his head was going to split in half with pain. Flashes of images ran through his mind. None of them made sense. Numbers on doors. Secret passageways. A basement. A prison cell. The rope ladder. An escape? No… No, they couldn't go there. They would burn. He would burn. There were keys. Stacks of them. Needles. A trap door. A white piano. Rows and rows of books. Someone else? Who was that?

"_-tt-"_

"_Grayson, you _are _useless."_

-0-

When Dick started screaming after hearing Roy, Supey skipped over to the Boy Wonder and picked him up bridal style. "_What's going on?" _He was looking at Wally. Poor injured Wally who seemed to know more than any of them should.

The speedster bit his lip, taking Supey's verbal attack. It hurt, but not as much as… No, Wally couldn't think about that now. He promised he was going to fix things. He had to. "We have to go upstairs."

"But all the rooms there are locked and Kon couldn't break them down." Tim interjected.

"All the windows, doors and exits in this house are magically protected. I have the key right here. Please, don't ask me questions now. We have to go." Wally struggled to stand up. And yes, _yes _he did just use the 'm' word. "Bart, can you carry me?"

The little speedster nodded, speeding over to his cousin (who, by the way, isn't even supposed to know Bart's existence yet) and helping him on his back. Supey had the shivering Dick covered and Tim was being carried by Kon.

Swift steps approached the room and knocked the door down. Tim gaped. It got…

"It got bigger!" Kon finished the Boy Wonder's thought.

Bart took a step back. "It's also faster _and _stronger. We have to run by it as soon as there's an opening."

Everyone who could nodded their heads. The monster roared. "nO eScApE eVeR, yOu ArE tRaPpEd!"

"_Yeah whatever, you burn gorilla!" _ Kon stuck his tongue out at the thing and flew pass it as soon as it lunged. Bart followed suit. Supey growled and managed to kick the monster's head before escaping into the corridor.

Bart made it upstairs first, followed by Kon and the rest only a few seconds later. The alien's footsteps were already coming up the stairs swiftly. Wally just _had _to stumble with the key.

"_Hurry up_!" Supey screamed.

Tim twisted his head to check the stairs. The monster was coming up. "Wally!"

"I got it, I got it!"

The whole team stumbled through the door. After putting the Robins down, the two Superboys held it shut. Wally struggled to run over to the white piano sitting in the middle of the room.

The monster's loud steps were drawing closer.

Wally was trying to remember the notes. _Damnit, don't bail on me now brain. Rob… Dick would _never _forgive me if I failed here. _The speedster tapped a few keys, playing a short melody. Something in the room clicked.

Something strong and _loud _punched the door, but it didn't break down. The force was enough to send the supers flying, but the door was safe. Wally allowed himself to breathe. They were safe for now.

Bart wiped his forehead. "Glad that's over with."

Tim didn't look as pleased. "You guys mind _explaining _what the fuck happened?"

"Language, Rob." Kon interjected.

The other Superboy laid Dick against the wall. The poor kid wasn't screaming anymore, but sweat was running down his forehead and he was whispering nonsense under his breath. It didn't even sound like another language. They were just mumbles.

Wally looked over at his teammates and scratched his teeth together. He sat down on the piano chair and tried to put up a front. His wounds didn't reopen, but he still hurt all over. He shouldn't stay up yet, but he had to. Until they were _all _completely safe _there, _Wally couldn't crumble again. "Bart, you go first."

The shorter speedster nodded. "Roy and I found the keys to the basement." Bart took the key and held it out for the others to see. Tim approached to take it. "It was on the first floor with a conveniently placed note saying it was for the basement. Thing is, we didn't know _where _the basement was, so Roy said we should find it before reporting back. Everything was fine until the monster showed up. It was faster _and _stronger. We couldn't handle it on our own. Roy was badly injured by then and I didn't know what to do. I was about to carry him back upstairs but… but then he started saying weird things."

Tim kept the key in his utility belt. "Weird things?"

Bart nodded. "He was suddenly enlightened or something. He was muttering stuff like," The speedster's voice went down a few octaves to match Roy's. "'Oh, I get it now' and 'It all makes sense' and whatever. I was just about to ask him what he was talking about when he told me I had to run. I didn't want to, you know, obviously… but he insisted. He said that if I didn't go… W-we'd both die." The boy lowered his head, ashamed. "He then told me that _Wally _would know what to do and that's about it."

Actually, Bart wasn't telling the whole truth. He bit his lip, forcing himself to shut up and not reveal the rest of the story. Roy had entrusted him with another thing, his final wish. His great responsibility. His burden.

Tim could tell Bart was withholding information, but left it at that. Whatever it was didn't seem (to Tim at the moment) very relevant to their current predicament. The Boy Wonder's eyes turned to Wally instead. The older speedster was struggling to stay up.

Kon was trying to keep up with all the information. Not the details, just the gist of it. "Alright then Wally, what is it that _you _know what we don't?"

"You guys probably won't trust me until I spill the beans, so here goes nothing." Wally took a deep breath. "I came here with Roy because of Dick's call. When we got here, Dick had already gone inside. Roy and I tried to look for him, but we couldn't. And for some reason, my powers didn't work inside the mansion. We tried to escape, nothing worked. The monster eventually attacked us. I… I lost Roy." The ginger head glanced at the floor. "I hid in the bathroom and I found those energy drinks. It gave me my powers back, so I looked around the house again and again while avoiding the monster. I don't know how many times I did it. I was hungry, but I was more afraid than hungry. I was all alone and it… it was scary."

Tim _almost _wanted to stop Wally from talking. The poor boy was on the verge of tears. He took a step forward, but Wally shrugged away, biting his lip and continuing his story. "I remember falling _through _something. It was like a crack. I wasn't sure. I had been running away from the monster. It was getting harder to because it seemed to be getting stronger. The more I ran from it, the faster it got. And I was hungry. I could barely run myself, but I was afraid of dying… I went faster than I should have. When I was conscious again, I was in a completely different situation." Wally turned to look at the empty side of the room behind Kon. "It was right here. Bart was dead. Roy was dead. Kon was dead. Supey was dead." The speedster paused to glance at Tim. It was for only a moment before he turned back towards the empty space. "Robin was dying and Dick…"

"Dick…?" The voice came from Supey who was worriedly looking at Dick.

The First Boy Wonder stood up, his head down and his legs shaking. He held his face in his hands and laughed miserably at the floor. "You don't have to tell them Wally. I know already."

Wally got up, stretching his hand out and running towards his best friend to hold him up. "Dick, please…"

Dick refused to look up. Supey stood behind him, looming as worried as Wally.

Tim wasn't sure he wanted to know the rest. "What happened?"

Dick pushed Wally away and laughed some more. "Or do you _want _to tell them, Wally? The horrible things that are going to happen… How _everyone _without fail is going to die… And what?"

Supey grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Calm down, Dick. You're not thinking straight."

"Oh _I'm _not thinking straight?" The circus boy screamed. "I don't want to hear that from _you _of all people, Superboy!"

The clone took a step back, thrown off by the outburst.

"Dick, calm _down_! I know it's hard, but please just listen to me!" Wally shouted back.

"_No, _I don't want to listen! How do you expect to even _stay _here Wally? You _know _what I'm going to do to you!" Dick's nails began bleeding into his palm. Fuck _everything. _Fuck everything he believed in. Fuck everything he trusted. Fuck this mansion. That monster. The keys. The death. Fuck Batman. Fuck _himself. _Why? _Why? _

"_SHUT UP!_" Wally charged forward, pinning Dick to the floor.

Tim took a step forward. Kon held him back and shook his head.

"Shut up, Dick. Just _shut the hell up._" The ginger head sobbed. "_You _don't even know what you're going to do. You can't because it _hasn't _happened yet."

"No, Wally. It _did _happen. _You _saw it. And I _remember _it. Don't you see? Don't you understand?" Dick struggled under his friend. "There's no hope."

"SHUT UP!" Wally banged Dick's arms against the floor. "The Dick _I _know wouldn't talk like this. The Dick _I _know always thought ahead. He _always _had a plan. Despite not having powers, he was strong and brave and he'd _always _find a way out. For God's sake, _you're Batman's protégé. _You're suppose to the make impossible possible."

"W-wally…" The Boy Wonder sobbed. "Wally… I _killed _him. I killed Roy _right _in front of you and _you _loved him."

Wally shook his head, his grip shaking. He tried a smile as the tears fell down his cheek to Dick's. "You _idiot. _That wasn't _me, _Dick. Well, it was _me, _but it wasn't _me._"

"W-wha—?"

"Damnit, Dick. I'm trying to say I love you here."

"Y-you are? But… That… Why?"

Tim sighed. He had had enough of watching. "Parallel worlds. Wally went so fast he managed to travel into another one. It can't have been that hard considering the fragility of the space-time continuum here. Bart should be able to do the same thing."

Wally loosed his hold on Dick and the both of them sat up. "Then… Then you're saying there's a chance that…?"

"What Wally saw doesn't have to happen. We can _change _it and, well, I think it's already _being _changed." Tim smiled.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? Wally loved Roy, but clearly this Wally is in love with you." Tim explained.

Wally and Dick stared at each other and flushed deep red as if they had _just _realized what had happened. Coughing to hide their embarrassment, they got up and walked a few steps away from each other. In the back, Supey smiled at both of them.

"So, there's hope for us yet?" Kon cut in with a cocky smile. "Not that I ever thought there wasn't any."

Bart sped over to Dick and Wally, handing both of them a tissue. "We'll make it out of here alive. All of us." He said, cheering the two up with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Bart." The two said in unison.

"There's still one thing confusing me though." Tim spaced around the room, tapping his chin with his right index. He walked a few small circles before stopping and turning towards Dick. "Where did _you _get the memories of seeing us dead? Also, _Roy _must have gotten those same memories because he told Bart to escape. Wally knows it happens… or, happened… whichever… because he traveled to that dimension himself. But you, neither Roy, can do that."

Dick shrugged. "I don't know."

It didn't seem like anyone else had any ideas either.

Then, Bart remembered something. "A mirror!"

"What?" Kon exclaimed.

"Roy started talking funny after he had crashed into a mirror."

Tim thought of it over. "Mirrors… Memories… Space… Time…! That's it!" The Boy Wonder took out his phone. "Guys, take out your phones so I can see." The rest of the team acquiesced. Tim noted the times. "They're closer now, more consistent."

"Closer? Mine is _completely _different from Wally's." Bart pointed out.

"We're from two different worlds. It makes sense." Tim explained. "Maybe breaking mirrors restore the flow of time slightly."

Dick thought it was farfetched, but a positive theory was better than nothing. "How about the memories then? If _Roy _broke the mirror, why did I get them too?"

"Well that… That I can't explain. Maybe it's because you're part of the same world?"

That explanation didn't set well with Supey. "Then I should have gotten them too, but I didn't."

Tim shrugged. "We'll have to break more mirrors to find out. But if they _do _restore the flow of time, we might be able to contact the outside world."

-0-

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

(Did you guys see that "-tt-"? Aw yeah~ looks like a certain pompous, aristocratic brat might be coming along soon enough!)


	4. Revelations

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry guys for not updating in a while! I was busy dealing with college, writer's block and a bad cold all at once. But! My muse came to visit the other day so here's a brand new chapter of parallel dimensions, space-time continuum bullshit and shitloads of plot twists I'm throwing around for the sake of entertainment! Uh, I hope it's at least a bit entertaining. And trust me when I say I'm going somewhere with all of this.

By the way, if you guys notice anything that doesn't make sense, don't hesitate to ask me.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**What if Curiosity killed the Cat?**

-0-

**Chapter Four**

-0-

Roy couldn't feel his arm.

Well actually, his arm didn't exist anymore. Roy could _feel _that it wasn't there. It was an odd sensation. It was empty. Just… empty. Something that was _supposed _to be there wasn't there anymore. Roy was trying to wrap his mind around the idea. It was hard to process.

Wait a second.

Roy still had a conscience?

Wave of flashy colours blending into each other. Spinning, spinning, spinning… He wasn't dreaming... He was just floating in his own consciousness. Consciousness, mind you, that Roy was pretty sure he shouldn't have. He thought he was dead. He should have been bleeding to death. He should have been dead. Or was he in limbo already? So, there _is _a life after death then?

Weird.

Roy didn't think the afterlife would feel like the 60s. There was only music missing. If he had a voice, maybe Roy would sing right now.

He tried speaking. "A-ah…"

That was weird. Was that his voice?

Roy tried moving and suddenly, his whole being ached. Oh god, what the hell? This wasn't the afterlife! How could being dead _hurt_? Unless he was in hell. Pain in purgatory. Yup, that made a sense. No wait, no. That doesn't make sense. What did Roy do to deserve being sent to purgatory?

It was the drug addiction, wasn't it?

Aw man, he was sorry. Really. It was a bad time. Roy wanted to repent.

"R-r-roy?"

Huh?

That didn't sound like a godly voice. Unless God or whatever divinity around here had a wimpy voice. It sounded familiar. Roy knew that ginger voice anywhere. It wasn't usually this girly-wimpy-sounding, but still. Only one ginger head had _this _voice.

"W-wally?" Roy tried lifting his eyelids. His vision was blurry for a moment. He felt like _shit._ Man, what the hell?

"You're awake!" Wally hovered above him. As soon as Roy spoke, he beamed happily. "He's awake! Oh my god! It's a miracle." The speedster ran circles around the tiny room.

Roy sat up, holding his throbbing head. White room. Black couches. A few bookshelves in the corner. A center table. It was cold… wherever the hell he was. "What the hell?" He mumbled. His voice sounded rusty.

"Damian! _Damian! _Come _on,_ Roy's awake!" Wally shouted excitedly across the room.

Damian clicked his tongue, walking across the room with a most aristocratic air.

Roy, meanwhile, was thinking "Who the fuck is Damian?"

The ten year old in a Robin suit crossed his arm and frowned. Roy snickered. "Oh, I must have said that out loud. Sorry."

Wally laughed. "You don't sound sorry, Roy."

"Don't I? Well, I tried—Wait, Wally?" Roy took a closer look at the ginger head. "You're in civies. Why are you in civies?"

Shock painted Wally's face at Roy's words. The speedster looked like he was on the verge of tears. Roy didn't understand. What did he say? What was wrong? What was _up _with Wally anyway? Since he woke up, the other ginger head has been looking at him with… strange eyes. Roy knew that look. He knew it all too well. It was the look Wally gave _Dick._

So, uh, shit.

Why were those eyes pointing at _him _now?

"I already _told _you, West." Damian decided to speak seeing as how Roy was confused and Wally looked desperately dejected. "This isn't _your _Roy. Your Roy died."

Wally bit his lip.

Roy turned his attention to the unknown kid in a Robin suit. "Who are you?"

"Damian. I'm Batman's son." He replied simply.

"Son? What the hell? So even that guy can—?"

Damian interrupted Roy's train of thought. "Don't even do there, Harper. You have more _pressing _things to be concerned about. Mainly, perhaps, your mere existence right now."

"Right. Yeah, sure. I was wondering about that." Roy looked down at his hands. One was still real. The other was prosthetic. Someone performed surgery on him then. "Where'd the new arm come from and how did you even get it on me?"

"Doesn't matter where I got the arm," Damian answered. "West and I saved your miserable life from that monster. You should be grateful. That new arm should work just fine for a while, but your body is going to reject it eventually."

Roy moved his right hand and fingers. They all worked fine. Weird. He could make them move and yet, the archer couldn't feel them there. How was that going affect his archery? He'd have to think about that later. "Alright then, what's going on here anyway? What's this about _me _dying?"

Roy turned towards Wally. The speedster seemed to be refusing to participate in the conversation. It was more than odd to see him so quiet and obedient.

"The space-time continuum in this mansion is completely aberrant. It's causing different dimensions and timelines to cross together. Batman sent me here to investigate and, best case scenario, fix the problem." Damian explained. "Why are _you _here, Harper?"

The archer didn't like the way Damian said his last name. He didn't even like being called "Harper" by this brat either. It wasn't like his name was much of a secret among heroes, but still. This kid was too condescending. "Half of the Young Justice team went missing so, Batman sent out a search party. I came across this place by accident."Roy then turned towards Wally. "But I'm guessing 'your' Roy would have said something different?"

Wally bit his lip and reluctantly started talking. "I… I was at your place when Rob called. He said he found something interesting so you and I went to see what he was talking about. In my world, Supey was on the search party Batman sent."

"Oh," Roy didn't think anything more of Wally's words, which seemed to depress the ginger head further.

Damian ignored them both. "West, you're free to mope around for the rest of your life, but I have a job to do here."

"That being?" Roy asked.

"Getting out of here, of course." The Brat Wonder answered like it was the most obvious thing ever (because it _was _the most obvious thing ever).

"And how does the little genius suppose we do that anyway? Oh, and where are we?"

"You ask too many questions, Harper."

"Just answer them, kid."

"We're in the basement." Damian sighed, getting tired of the idleness and wishing he had a twinkie. "Communication with the outside is possible as long as we destroy mirrors. And before you ask, destroying mirror restores the flow of time slightly. It stabilizes sometimes long enough for cell phones to work. The mirrors also control the space, so by the destroying them, it'll make it easier for us to run into the other idiots involved in this stupid situation."

-0-

Dick was incredibly worried about Wally.

For one thing, the speedster wasn't eating. He _wasn't _eating. Since they go to the Keep, he had taken _half _a sandwich! Half! Not even the entire sandwich! He let Bart eat the other half! And when Dick asked, what did Wally say? He _wasn't _hungry! Ridiculous! When _wasn't _Wally hungry? Dick was worried. Taking Wally's metabolism into account, that was completely ridiculous. The guy should be starving right now.

But the circus boy didn't know what to do. Wally was hiding things from them, information, something big. He knew more than he was letting on. Everyone noticed, but no one was asking question. Dick didn't really want to ask either. A part of him did. A good part of him did. But another part stopped him from saying anything.

Wally had led everyone into a safe house behind the bookshelf in the white piano room. It was failproof. Apprently. There was food here and everything else the team would need to subsist for at least a week. They were safely able to cover up Wally's wounds and, after having one of those fancy energy drinks, the speedster's metabolism kicked in, healing him completely in no time. Once again, everyone refrained from asking Wally any questions at all. It was almost unsettling. The silence, that is.

Tim and Bart were checking out the kitchen and doing inventory. Supey was bent on staying as far away as possible from Kon. Meanwhile, Kon was pretending to ignore the other Superboy. Dick and Wally were sitting across each other on the table.

The Boy Wonder was still unstable from the strange visions he had gotten earlier. The image of him killing his comrades was still so vivid in his minds. Well, Dick didn't actually _see _himself _kill _everyone… but what other explanation could there be? Everyone was dead. He was covered in blood. Besides, he knew for a fact that he killed Roy. Dick remembered the _feeling _of killing him. It terrified him to death. Parallel dimension or whatever it was or not… some part of him _killed _a precious friend.

That wasn't the only thing depressing him either.

If… If Roy had gotten those memories from destroying the mirror, that would have meant that Roy saw Dick kill him in cold blood.

Roy would have died, knowing that somewhere else, Dick had killed him.

The idea tore him apart. It was too much to bear. Just too much.

"Dick?" Wally's voice interrupted Dick's thoughts.

The Boy Wonder snapped out of it. "S-sorry, what?"

The speedster looked worried. "You're spacing out. Are you okay dude?"

Dick frowned. "I should be asking _you _the same question."

Wally laughed weakly. "I'm fine."

"You're not. No one here is. We're all just pretending to be okay." Dick responded quickly, turning his head away from the speedster.

Wally shrunk. "Dick… what you saw… it wasn't your fault…"

"Doesn't change anything,"

"_You _didn't do anything wrong."

"But _another _me did,"

"It wasn't you."

"It was,"

"Dick, I love you."

The circus boy almost fell off his chair. "Wally!"

The speedster smiled, happy to see emotion return to his best friend's face. "I _know _everything's going to be alright."

"You're too optimistic." Dick complained, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward with a pout.

"And _you _spend too much time in the Batcave."

"Shut up,"

Wally reached out for Dick's hand and held it tightly. He grinned, sheepishly looking up at the other boy with his head bent down. "Hey, does this mean we're dating now?"

Dick stared at his friend incredulously for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You're bringing _that _up in our current situation? We're trapped in a mansion with an evolving monster and no escape and _you're _talking about dating?"

"Gotta look on the bright side, you know!"

"Dork,"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

The two stared at each other, spacing out completely and pretending nothing else existed until they realized how unnatural the silence was. Bart had been on the table looking at them and smiling for at least a minute now. Dick and Wally both pulled back into their respective seats, clearing their throats.

Bart cocked his head to the side innocently. "You know, in _my _world, you're both straight."

Dick buried his face in his arms, embarrassed. Wally fell of his chair. The shorter speedster sped off the table to help his cousin up. "Oh, and _you _were married by the way."

"Married!" Wally exclaimed.

Tim cut into the conversation, shaking his head. "Bart, you should just stop there."

The little speedster laughed happily and ran across the room to go bother Kon. The green Robin turned his attention to the embarrassed couple. "And if you two are done, we should probably start talking about what were going to do now."

-0-

They had decided to split into three teams.

Kon looked over at his partner, his counterpart. It was a weird feeling. They were _technically _the same person, but the other Superboy was… well, considerably different from him. Supey had eyes like a child's, but his posture was that of someone on constant alert. Kon had to admit he was intrigued. Despite Robin's suggestion that they remain as ignorant as possible about their parallel counterparts, Kon couldn't help but want to ask question. And really, he would have by now, but Supey's dislike for him was hard to ignore.

"You and Robin are together?" Supey suddenly asked.

Kon blinked, surprised the other Superboy bothered even initiating conversation.

The two were headed to the second floor. The plan, or rather Robin's plan, was simple. Since it was dangerous to move around in huge groups (it made detection much more easy and it wasn't very time efficient either), they had decided to travel in teams of two.

According to Rob (and his theories were usually right anyway), if destroying mirrors restored the flow of time, communication within the mansion would most likely become possible. Theoretically, it would also allow communication with the outside world. Dick's computer-thingy was able to cap smaller signals, so he was tasked with trying to reach _anyone _outside as soon as contact was possible.

The two Supers were sent out to destroy the mirrors on the second floor. Meanwhile, Tim brought Wally along with to investigate the basement.

Dick had, of course, protested against this idea. He insisted Wally still needed rest, but the ginger head speedster argued that it was _Dick _who needed rest. Not only was the Boy Wonder without super powers, but he was also incredibly unstable at the moment. Everyone agreed it was best Dick stayed behind and Bart was left to keep an eye on him.

Kon rubbed his temple before answering Supey's question. "Kind of, I guess." He shrugged. "We love each other, but you know… _he's _the Boy Wonder. Batman and Gotham come first."

"Hm," Supey replied limply.

"So, uh, what's your story?"

"There's not much to say. I've only existed for seven months." Supey decided not to elaborate. "Does Superman acknowledge you in your world?"

Kon thought that was an odd question. "Yeah, he does. Why?"

Supey shrugged, looking dejected. "No reason,"

Okay, if that wasn't awkward…

The two reached the second floor and headed into the first room on their left. The mirror was hanging on the far-end of the room. Kon flew over to it while Supey walked. They stared at the object for a moment. It was oddly anti-climatic.

"So, we just have to break it, right?" Kon picked the mirror up from the wall and dropped it.

It shattered.

_Shit._

Kon fell to the floor with a thump as if a shock suddenly went through him. Supey meanwhile felt the same feeling he felt when he was still being controlled back a Cadmus. He grabbed his head trying to ease the pain. It was like something was forcing itself into his memories.

But only Kon could hear the voice.

"He doesn't love you."

_What the hell?_

"He doesn't even trust you with his name."

_Shut up! What do you know!_

"He only pays attention to you because you're a threat. The same way Batman keeps an eye on Superman."

_FUCK OFF!_

The memories were flooding into both their minds. Kon curled up on the floor. Supey struggled to stay up. It felt like he was reliving that incident at the Bialyan desert. This was much less pleasant. Infinitely more painful. Supey was trying to see the memories as clearly as he could. It was hard. Kon's screaming was distracting. The other Superboy seemed to be suffering more. Supey wondered if it was because he broke the mirror.

"Damn it…" Supey tried to clear his mind, remember his training.

There was a thud outside the door that could only mean one thing. Kon was out for the count for now. Supey was on his own.

The monster opened the door and walked in.

Supey grinned at it. "Hey there, ugly gorilla."

Robin told them to stay away from the monster at all costs. They shouldn't go up against it until Dick finished analyzing the data they got. They knew too little about their enemy and it wasn't safe. Supey decided to _fuck safe _and kick some butt instead.

"nO eScApE!"

"That line is getting really old."

Superboy lunged at the beast, fully expecting his move to be futile. But it wasn't. The thing groaned.

Supey struck again and again.

"yOu WilL rEgReT!"

The thing tried grabbed hold of Supey's leg and flung him at the wall. The clone got back up easily, wiping some dust of the side of his face and attacking the monster with new found power. "Don't think I will!"

Supey spun and struck him with a strong kick, sending the monster flying towards to the opposite wall. It moaned before vanishing without a trace. Superboy stared at the now empty room with surprise on his face. How had he managed to defeat the thing so easily?

"S-stop it…" Kon was still curled up on the floor, shouting things Supey supposed he could understand. The other clone had seen the same memories after all.

Supey knelt down beside his counterpart and picked him up. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

There was a white jail cell. Both Robins were glowing a creepy blue. Dick was laughing. The other Robin had attacked Kon for god knows what reason. Supey had seen himself injured in the corner.

Supey held Kon up and looked down at the mirror pieces for a moment. He probably should take one… it might help.

After the clone stuffed a broken shard in his pocket, he headed out the door, wondering when's the next he'd be able to go home and watch static television.

-0-

Tim and Wally were heading down to the basement. The speedster was fidgety. Anyone could notice. Tim wondered if it was a speedster-thing to wear their hearts on their sleeve. Hm. Probably the same it was a bat-thing to be brooding and mysterious. Tim opened the last door on the first floor they haven't checked. Bingo. It had stairs leading down to the basement.

"Cool, we found it!" Wally exclaimed happily.

Tim tucked the key in his utility belt. "Yeah, but you already knew it was here."

The ginger head stopped and shrugged. "I…"

There was only one reason Tim brought Wally along with him rather than Bart. He had questions and he was going to get answers. Maybe he wouldn't get them now, but Tim had to start somewhere. He wasn't trained by the world's greatest detective for no reason.

"You know you're not fooling anyone, right?" Tim said as they started down the stairs. He took out a flashlight from his belt to shed light. "We all know you're not telling us the whole story."

Wally zipped his mouth shut, refusing to talk.

Tim continued. "Bart's doing the same thing. He's not telling us everything he knows from what happened to Roy. But Bart's different. I think he's hiding information because he promised Roy or something. You, on the other hand, are hiding something big. Something important."

Wally still refused to talk.

"Even if you don't tell me anything now, I'll figure it out eventually. Dick will too. We aren't fools, Wally, and you're not exactly the best secret keeper."

"…"

"Dick is unstable right now and he's afraid of what he's seen. If it weren't for that, he would have already asked you questions."

"…"

"Dick isn't ready to know what you're hiding, but _I _have to know what it is. We need as much information as possible if we're going to get out of this alive."

"…"

"Wally?"

The speedster shrugged. He knew he couldn't tell Tim everything, but... Wally felt like he needed to trust someone. He couldn't tell Dick. Roy was gone. And telling Superboy probably wasn't going to be of any use anyway. Tim, however, was smart. It didn't help that this Robin was extremely persuasive. It was a bat-thing wasn't it?

For people without super powers, Wally always did think the bat family was incredibly powerful.

But Wally couldn't tell Tim the whole story. Otherwise, it would happen again. He bit his lip.

"Tim…"

The Boy Wonder turned his head to look at Wally. "Should I be surprised you know my name?"

"Why are you even asking?" Wally replied with a laugh. "I may be hiding info like you said, but why do I get the feeling you've already figured a bunch of things out for yourself?"

Tim smiled. "You're not as stupid as you look then, Wally."

"Glad I changed your opinion." The speedster rolled his eyes.

Tim shined his flashlight higher; he could see the bottom now. "These sure were a long set of stairs and the temperature seems to have dropped quite a bit. It's cold."

When they reached the bottom, Wally groped around for the light switch. "I know it was around here somewhere…"

Tim kept his guard up while Wally looked for the switch. "So, what are we going find down here anyway, Wally?"

"A book," Wally answered simply. "Ah, here's the light!"

"A book?" Tim repeated.

The lights went on and a screech interrupted any further conversation. "Damnit!"

From down the long white hallway, the monster came running for them. Tim reacted as fast as he could. "Wally, we have to—!"

"I'm on it already!" The speedster picked up the green Robin and they sped down the hallway. Reason number two for bringing the speedster was quick escape possibilities.

-0-

Bart was sincerely trying his best. It was hard for him, really. He wasn't used to carrying such a heavy burden. It was really, really hard. Honestly. Bart didn't know how much longer he could hold. He knew Rob was going to interrogate him soon and if Rob didn't, Dick was definitely going to in the next few minutes. The speedster was sure of it, so sure, he couldn't keep still. He ran around the Keep, unable to keep calm. He had to try to distract himself and not think about anything. Not about the monster. Not about the mirror. Not about what he saw. Not about Roy. And _definitely _not about that promise.

No thinking allowed!

It was scary, actually. Bart didn't know Roy for very long. Not even in his own dimension. He's seen him around, sure, but that was it. Bart did like him though. Roy was a strong man with a very independent air to him. Bart thought that was cool. Very impressive.

He bit his lip, stopping his run by the table to twirl his fingers around. He was scared of what he had seen. Really scared.

"Bart?" Dick walked up behind him, putting a hand on the small speedster's shoulder.

Bart froze up.

Dick moved back to sit at the table. "You can talk to me, if you want. I know you saw it too."

"How did you—?" Bart turned around and jumped onto the seat beside Dick's.

"I made a guess and you just confirmed it?"

The speedster guiltily looked down. "I… I wasn't…" He shrugged. Why were Robins so smart?

"Roy told you not to say anything. I know."

Bart loosened up a little and looked up at Dick with bright golden eyes. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do after I saw. Roy stayed cool… Even though… Well, he was in a worst state than I was."

"So you both got the memories after the mirror broke?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you see? Was it me… Was it me kill—?" Dick couldn't bring himself to finish the question. He shivered.

"I saw…"

It happened again. There was a sudden onslaught of memories forcing itself into his mind. Dick screamed. A pounding headache attacked him. He clenched his fists trying to control himself, but it hurt too much. Bart didn't know what to do. "Dick? D-dick! Oh no… W-what do I… I…"

The little speedster tried making Dick drink some water, but the Boy Wonder couldn't. After a moment, he collapsed and Bart had to drag him to a bed. He had a fever. Bart went to get a cold face towel to put on the other boy's shoulder.

Bart frowned. "… I don't think it's your fault either, Dick."

Dick held onto the sheets, biting his lip as he forced himself to pay attention to the memories infiltrating his mind. He had to keep calm. Don't let them take over. Just feel them, learn what they are. Always remain in control.

There was a white jail cell. Tim was glowing Dick looked down at himself. He was glowing too. Blue flames. He couldn't control his body. He was a just a witness. He could hear himself giggling. Superboy was growling in the corner, bleeding. Kon was on the floor. He seemed paralyzed.

Dick made a guess. Kon or Supey must have a broken a mirror. So, not only did mirror fix the space-time continuum slightly, it also gave people strange memories. If he went with what they learned so far, these memories came from event experienced in another dimension and/or timeline. But what determined who saw the memories?

Wally knew about what Roy and Bart saw because _he _traveled to the other dimension. Roy and Bart saw the memories because they were in the same room when the mirror broke. The same probably went for Supey and Kon. So then, _why_?

Why was Dick seeing it all too?

"_Timmy, we should go." _Dick heard his voice say with a giggle.

Kon in the vision coughed up blood. _"Heh, so you're name's Tim then?"_

Tim stared at Kon. Dick couldn't see his expression because he was standing behind the other Boy Wonder. Eventually, Tim nodded. _"Yeah, let's go."_

-0-

Wally ran as fast as he could down the hallway to the first unlocked room he could get into and locked from the inside. The speedster wiped his forehead. "Thank goodness for speedy exits, right Ti—You're glowing."

Tim looked down at his hands. They were blue. "Yeah… I can… see that…"

"Whoa,"

"Wait, _you _don't know what this is?" Tim waved his glowing hands around.

"Glowing blue flames, nope. T-that doesn't ring any bells."

"Huh," Tim examined himself more closely. "They don't burn at all."

"Weird."

"Nothing's weird in this dimension, Wally."

"I guess not—Oh, the flames are gone."

As suddenly as they appeared, the flames vanished and Tim was his usual non-glowing self again. Weird, what on earth was that?

_Ring, ring, ring—_

"Sounds like a phone." Wally said out loud.

Tim checked his belt. It was his phone, but… how?

Kon and Supey must have destroyed a mirror. Was it them calling to test out the signal? Tim took out his phone. Unknown number. That ruled out Kon. So who could possibly be calling him?

Tim answered. "Hello?"

There was a strangely familiar voice on the other line, but it sounded… older than what Tim was used to. _"I got through! Hello, Robin? Can you hear me?"_

Wally excitedly ran up to Tim's side to try and hear the conversation. "Who is it?" He asked, curiously.

Tim ignored him. There was no mistaking that voice. "Nightwing…?"

"_Whoa… Guess I wasn't contacting the right Robin." _The voice continued. _"Timmy, I'm guessing?"_

"What do you mean? Wait… It's really you then, Dick? But how are you calling me? What do you mean 'the right Robin'?"

"_Alright, calm down Tim. You're trapped in that mansion too, right? From what timeline are you from?" _

"Timeline?" Tim repeated. Then, _this _Dick was from another dimension too? "I'm leading the Young Justice."

"_Hm, that name brings me back." _The older sounding Dick replied with a smile in his voice. _"Look, I know you probably have a lot of questions, but the signal probably isn't going to last long. The fact that we're talking means the flow of time in that world must stabilizing. You need to find Damian. He'll explain every—bzzzzzzt—Crap—!"_

The line cut.

Wally pulled away, putting his knuckles on his waist. "Well, that was weird. Did you call that guy Dick?"

"Yeah."

The speedster smiled. "His voice sure does get sexier in the future then."

-0-

_To be continued…_

-0-

* * *

><p>Notes on the timelines from which the characters are from:<p>

The comic!Young Justice characters are still in their 90s form. Tim hasn't revealed his identity yet, of course. The team hasn't been a team for very long either. I'm placing them a couple of issues after the whole team is already assembled. So, Cassie would still have her black wig when she eventually shows up in later chapters.

The cartoon!Young Justice characters are placed after episode nine, the Bialya incident episode. It's been a week since then.

As for the older Dick who appears at the end of the chapter, he's already Batman in his timeline—which is obvious because Damian was at the start of this chapter.

Alright, that's it for now!


End file.
